


Incomplete

by anneryn7



Series: A Boy Band Kind of Love [2]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A boyband kind of love, Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Emotional Peter Parker, Hurt Wade Wilson, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Peter Parker, Teen Peter Parker, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneryn7/pseuds/anneryn7
Summary: AU. Spideypool. "Baby boy," Wade wheezed, as he ran over and flung his arms around his teenage beau. "God, you're a sight for sore eyes.""I thought you were gone. We've been tearing the city apart, trying to find you. We've been working in teams, taking shifts. I thought I lost you." Peter sobbed. Wade rubbed his back and made soothing shushing noises.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Spider-Man/Deadpool
Series: A Boy Band Kind of Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839466
Kudos: 80





	Incomplete

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Welcome to new series for my little Spideypool 'verse! If you haven't already, please check out My Spideypool Romance for the ten stories before this one. (This fic is shorter, but it was a lot of fun to write. Stay tuned!)
> 
> I DO NOT OWN DEADPOOL, SPIDERMAN, OR ANY OTHER MARVEL CHARACTERS.  
> Music Inspiration/Song Suggestion: "Incomplete" – BackStreet Boys
> 
> Background: Mysterio did not out Peter as Spiderman. Natasha didn't die. I can't bring myself to write something that she AND Tony aren't around for. It's bad enough that Tony is gone. Steve is still Cap. He came back and is still the same age. Not Endgame compliant. Loki is also not dead.

Wade fought like hell to get back to his Petey Pie. He had been the one lecturing his Spidey-Babe about staying safe and not dying, just to get himself captured a week later. There were just too many of the bitchy bad guys and only one Wade. He was taken, even if he un-alived a good chunk of them and left bruises and blood splatter in his wake.

He knew his luscious little lemon drop must be going out of his mind. With a little help from his new friend, Cable, he was able to break out and decimate the strange prison that held them.

"Wade!" He heard Peter bellow, as soon as they had cleared the explosion. Matt, Bruce, and Natasha were with him. That explained why the power went out, making it easier for them to escape.

"Baby boy," Wade wheezed, as he ran over and flung his arms around his teenage beau. "God, you're a sight for sore eyes."

"I thought you were gone. We've been tearing the city apart, trying to find you. We've been working in teams, taking shifts. I thought I lost you." Peter sobbed. Wade rubbed his back and made soothing shushing noises.

"You'll never lose me, Petey Pie. I'm in this for the long haul. I made you that promise and I plan to keeping it. A life without you, isn't a life worth living. You're my soulmate, Petey." Wade confessed, in a low, soft voice.

"When I found out that you were gone, I forgot how to breathe. My heart hurt. I couldn't think about anything logically. MJ had to talk me down. My soul felt incomplete, Wade. I never want to feel that way, again. I haven't felt that way, since after Mr. Stark died and I met you. You helped that ache heal, Wade. Please, don't leave me." Peter continued to cry.

"I'll never leave you, Baby Boy, not for good. This was just an outlier – a bump in the road. You're my solace, too. After Vanessa, I never thought I could be happy, again. I didn't think I _**deserved**_ to be happy, again. I never thought I could have a family. You gave me that. Trust me, when I say that I will never leave you, Baby." Wade swore. Peter sniffled and gradually, his tears slowed.

"I know that in our line of work, this is bound to happen, but this scared me, so bad, Wade. I can't lose you." Peter took a deep breath.

"As much as I don't want to break up you Lovebirds, we need to get going." Matt spoke up.

"He's right. The blast is bound to catch unwanted attention." Nat agreed.

"This is where I leave you, Wade. I hope our paths won't cross again." Cable announced, before disappearing.

"Wow. He's rude. You spend a torture-filled week together and you think you know a guy. This is why he has no friends." Deadpool quipped.

"C'mon, Wade. Let's get you out of here, so we can get you cleaned up. Do you think you'll have any lasting damage? Did they do anything we should know about?" Bruce asked the bleeding mercenary, as they fled the scene.

"Just your typical, run-of-the-mill torture."

* * *

"God, it feels good to be home." Wade sighed, as he laid down in bed, next to Peter. Peter cuddled up against him.

"It feels good to have you home." Peter agreed.

"Let's order in for dinner and try not die for at least a week." Wade suggested.

"How about a month?" Peter countered.

"How about Thai?" Wade replied, picking up his phone.

"How about you make-out with me, 'til the food gets here?"


End file.
